Travels of Erthlin, Nalla, and Harald, the Swordgents
A wood elf who was scattered to the winds like his country men. After a brief stint in Trickletown, he traveled north to the Western Mountains, seeking purpose in life. He found his home in nature, particularly in the dark, subterranean places in the world. He is one of the only known Cave Druids. These mystics are derided by the established Circles of Druidism as aberrant. However, it is a growing school of magic among the Mongrel Races. The spread of this doctrine is likely tied to Erthlin's time with the Goliath people of the mountains. In his journey, he befriended Nalla Anakathai. A Goliath who bonded with the wood elf as a friend. So much so that he left his tribe on a vision journey to see more of the world. Traveling south, they returned to Triclkletown. They met an old friend of Erthlin's, a human named Harald Godwinson. Forming a small group, they began to look for employment with a contact, Mikerius Tiphon. "He has several missing fingers, the result of running afoul of the merchant lords in a very bad way. He is hearty and speaks straight to you. He is not one for idle talk or beating around the bush. However, his grasp of Common is tenuous and constantly uses the wrong word. Since he lost his fingers, he has been very lucky. He has lucked from one good profit into another, this being the only bad event in awhile." ''-Description of Mikerius Tiphon'' A dock manager, a client of his anchored at dock and had not moved for several days. He cannot force him off, as his tithe was paid for the next 10 days. Mikerius needed the trio to figure out what was happening. A quick questioning revealed that a stock of Stirge was accidentally loosed in the city from his ship. Caught between a dissatisfied customer and an angry shipping baron at home, he was paralyzed out of fear. The trio went to locating the Stirge and also promised to deliver the creatures to the customer for a price. That customer was Grepperdoor Wozztink, mad Gnome Arcanist. Upon making the delivery, they found Wozztink's friend, Bombur Taggleberry. The halfling was a divination wizard who specialized in study of the Astral Plane. After breaking into Grepperdoor's locked tower, they found him missing and a magical portal to the prison plane of Carceri. Fearing the worst, the halfling plead with them to help his friend. The cold, barren part of Carceri held a prison known as the Bastion of Consequence. Journeying there, they bartered with a Yugoloth named Rel who oversaw the prison. If the group could produce the head of a Troll warden in Witchearth known as Olg, he would release Wozztink for free. Journeying back home, the trio decided to travel to Witchearth to explore the possibility of helping Bombur the Halfing, who followed them as a compatriot. Their journey continues south, to the wicked city.